


Special delivery

by twoheartsx



Series: Fic's for Strokabel's art [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cock Piercing, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Eiji delivers his last pizza of the night and gets a tip from his favorite customer.





	Special delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing art https://strokabel.tumblr.com/post/178449027048/pizzaman-au-boiiiiii 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Eiji sighed as he drove to the last house of the night. After he delivered this last pizza he could relax. He saw the name on the ticket and smiled a bit. The drive was almost out of the range that the pizza place would go. It barely fit into their mileage, but it was close enough that Eiji was still required to make the run. He pulled up to the house and put the car in park. He picked up the pizza and turned the car off. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be a quick encounter. He climbed out of his car and walked toward the house. Once he’d reached the front door he knocked gently. After a few seconds he thought maybe he didn't knocked loud enough. When he was about to knock again the door opened and his customer was leaning on the doorway. His purple hair a mess and he wore nothing but jeans that were unbuttoned in the front, revealing tight black boxers. He also wore a jacket but no shirt under it and the jacket was unbuttoned to relieve a well toned chest. 

“Pizza delivery.” Eiji spoke up, trying not to stare at the man's well defined abs for too long. He turned his attention to the customers face which was smirking at him. 

“This is kind of like a porn you know?” The man said, smirking wider. He watched a blush creep up Eiji’s neck to his cheeks. 

~

Eiji couldn’t believe what he’d gotten himself into. He’d taken the job as a pizza boy after going to live with his uncle. He wanted to help pay the bills and so he figured it would be an easy job. He didn’t expect to end up pressed against the wall with one of his customers on his knees in front of him. Eiji reached down, gripping at the mess of purple hair as the man mouth at his crotch. His customer, whom was named Shorter Wong, looked up at him with a grin. 

“You came all this way to deliver a pizza and so late at night too. I feel I should give you a good tip.” Shorter grinned wider and nuzzled his face against Eiji’s crotch. 

“It’s no trouble. It’s my job after all.” Eiji stuttered, face flushed. 

“It’s no trouble for me either.” Shorter replied. He pulled Eiji’s pants and boxers down, freeing Eiji’s member. Shorter started kissing and nipping at Eiji’s thigh. He whispered, mouth pressed against Eiji’s skin. “We can do whatever you want.” 

“Let’s take this to your couch.” Eiji replied, biting his lip to suppress a moan as Shorter ran his tongue up his thigh. 

~

Shorter had led Eiji to his couch and then went and got the lube. Now, he had two fingers slowly moving in and out of him while he knelt over Shorter’s lap. He held onto the couch to help steady himself while Shorter’s other arm was wrapped around his waist. Shorter eased in a third finger, kissing Eiji’s neck. Eiji rocked his hips against Shorter’s fingers, gasping as they brushed against that spot inside him he loved. 

“You ready to take all of me, babe?” Shorter whispered as he nipped at Eiji’s collar bone. 

“Yes, I want you.” Eiji responded, tangling his fingers in Shorter’s hair. Shorter grinned at Eiji’s words and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed up the bottle of lube and poured some onto Eiji’s hand. Eiji reaches between them and started rubbing it over Shorter’s length. His hand brushed over the cold metal ball on the head. They pressed their lips together as Eiji slowly lubed up Shorter’s dick. Once Eiji thought it was slick enough he lined the head up with his entrance, feeling the cold metal rub against him. He slowly lowered himself, leaning his head back and moaning. It hurt a little, but mostly it just felt amazing. Once Shorter was fully inside him, Eiji gave himself a moment to adjust to the feeling. 

“You look so beautiful right now.” Shorter whispered, hands rubbing Eiji’s sides. “Your hair is a mess, your eyes are filled with a need for me. Tell me how bad you love me, Eiji.” 

“I love you so much Shorter.” Eiji replied. It was clear Shorter was tired of this game of role playing. No more delivery boy and random customer. Though Eiji was really a delivery boy Shorter was his boyfriend. 

“I love you too, babe.” Shorter pressed their lips together and Eiji began moving his hips. He gripped Shorter’s shoulders for support as he bounced up and down on the man’s length. Shorter’s one hand stayed on Eiji’s waist to help guide him, the other moved between them to grab Eiji’s cock. He began moving his hand in time with Eiji. 

“Shorter,” Eiji gasped. He rocked his hips harder. He loved the feeling of Shorter’s hands on him. He felt Shorter pressing kisses to his neck, kissing down to his collar bones before he started to roughly suck. Eiji let out a high pitched whine. 

“You’re so good.” Shorter growled against Eiji’s ear. This earned him a high pitched cry from Eiji and caused him to move his hips harder, slamming Shorter inside him. 

Eiji closed his eyes and rested his head on Shorter’s shoulder as he spilled over in his hand. Eiji kept moving his hips as Shorter thrusted up into him. Eiji climbed off of Shorter’s lap, dropping to his knees in front of the couched and took Shorter into his mouth. He’d been practicing a lot lately. All for Shorter. So he could return the favor and give his boyfriend the most mind blowing head. He slowly took his boyfriend deeper, feeling the head touch the back of his throat. Shorter’s hands tangled in Eiji’s hair as his boyfriend moved up and down his length. Eiji looked up at him, eyes watering every time Shorter touched the back of his throat. 

“Fuck, Eiji,” Shorter hissed, pulling harder on Eiji’s hair. “I’m close. Babe, I’m so close right now. Fuck!” 

Eiji pulled back licking and kissing up Shorter’s length. Shorter pulled hard at Eiji’s hair as he released. His cum hitting Eiji’s cheek. Eiji sat on the couch next to Shorter, wiping the release off with his fingers and then licking them off. Eiji then leaned over and kissed Shorter, shoving his tongue into the man’s mouth. Shorter moaned as he tasted himself on Eiji’s tongue. 

“We need to get cleaned up.” Shorter whispered against Eiji’s lips. He kissed his boyfriend's cheek. “And also eat that pizza you so kindly delivered.” 

“It won’t be as good. You let it get cold.” Eiji replied as he pressed their foreheads together. He reached up, running his fingers through Shorter’s hair. 

“I had something much more delicious to eat.” Shorter teased, nipping at Eiji’s neck. Eiji’s smiled and smacked Shorter’s shoulder. 

“Let’s go take that shower. I might even like a round two.” Eiji teased as he stood up. Shorter quickly stood up, picking up his boyfriend and carrying him toward the bathroom. The pizza could wait.


End file.
